


Lets talk about sex.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and Daryl are in a relationship and are both virgin’s. Pre apocalypse.





	

 

Sex. A three letter word that managed to tie you in knots, even at the age of 19. It’s not that you didn’t want to do it, it was just scary. You and your boyfriend Daryl had been together for about two years now, you’d known each other since you were tiny. You were his neighbour and had an equally horrifying child hood, you both sought each other out and healed each other. You were best friends and when you hit puberty you realised your feelings were more, friendship turned into love and you were lucky that he felt the same way. You were both still virgin’s, not gone further than kissing and groping through clothes, and its not through lack of desire. So many make out sessions would heat up, Daryls hard dick poking you, showing you his want, his need. But both of you would just stop it going further, you were both scared of not being good, you were scared of the pain and he was scared of hurting you. But you were both coming up to 20 now, it was getting stupid. You started to feel like you should treat it like a band aid and just rip it off and get it over with. You were already living together for God’s sake. You both moved into your uncle’s cabin in the woods that he left you in his will and it was perfect.

You were stood at the stove making dinner for Daryl who was on his way home from the garage. You heard the door open and before long you were embraced by beautifully toned arms from behind.  
“Hey baby.” He smiled as he nuzzled your neck and planted a loving kiss there. You leaned into him and smiled, you felt so content…almost. After dinner you both sat on the sofa watching tv, you were fidgeting and biting your lip, you wanted to bring up the sex thing but had no idea how.  
“S’wrong?” Daryl asked concerned, you’d been acting weird since he got home and it was worrying him.  
“We need to talk.” You sighed. Daryl started having an internal panic attack, _this is it, she knows ya no good for ‘er. She’s dumpin’ yer ass._  
“What is it?” He asked gruffly.  
“I just want to let you know…that I’m ready…to…You know…” You struggled to form the words and Daryl just looked at you blankly not understanding what you were getting at.  
“Have sex.” You elaborated as you blushed. Daryls eyes widened in realisation and he nodded, not really knowing what to say.  
“Are you ready?” You asked concerned by his silence. He gave you one of his trademark small smiles and took your hand in his.  
“Yeah.” He smiled. You let out a breath you didn’t even realise you were holding and smiled back.  
“We don’t need to rush it. Just next time when things get a little…heated, we don’t need to stop.” You explained. You felt so relieved that you’d spoke about it, like a weight off your shoulders. Now it was just the anticipation of waiting for it to happen.

The next day Daryl went to the bookstore on his work break, he was scanning the books when he found something that caught his eye. _Sex for beginners? What the fuck they have books for that shit?_ He picked it up and flicked through it, seeing various different positions and tips. He looked around and when no one was looking he slipped it into his bag, no way was he getting caught buying this shit, that’s just embarrassing. When he got home you had gone to the store so he decided to have a proper look at the book. The amount of different positions were overwhelming and it was talking about the clitoris and how alot of women can’t cum just through penetration. _This is too much, what if I can’t make ‘er cum? She’ll just see me as pathetic._ Daryl started panicking, maybe they shouldn’t do this, it might change their relationship, and not for the better. As his mind was in a whirlwind of doubts he heard you come home. He quickly hid the book and sat on the sofa waiting for you, you came in and sat down with the pizza you got on the way home. You both ate and made small talk for a while but you could tell something was off with Daryl.

“Are you ok babe? You’re acting a little weird.” You asked as you played with his hair, making him sigh and lean into your touch.  
“Just a bad day at work baby.” He lied.  
“Maybe I can make you feel better.” You smirked as you straddled his lap and started kissing his neck, he always loved that. He moaned appreciatively and leaned to the side to give you more access. You nipped him and he bucked his hips up at you, pushing his now hard dick against you. You kissed his jaw to his lips and he caught your lips with his in a bruising kiss, gripping behind your neck with one hand whilst the other roamed your body. You stood up and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom. He pushed you against the wall let to instinct take over and he removed your top and pants, leaving you in just your underwear, making his groan in appreciation. You removed his clothes until he was just in his boxers and pushed him to sit on the bed. You straddled him, this time only this fabric separating you. He grabbed your face and kissed you hungrily, tracing his tongue along your bottom lip, you parted your lips to grant him entrance and your tongues danced with each other. You started grinding your hips seeking out friction and Daryl moaned at the feeling but needed more. He grabbed your hips and flipped you onto the bed, he removed his boxers revealing his impressive yet scary length, and then removed your panties. He took a minute just to admire your naked form.  
“Fuckin’ beautiful.” He growled before he captured your lips once more. He stopped to grab the condoms he had bought from his pocket and the nerves started creeping in, he tried to push them down as he put on the condom. You were nervous too, you knew it was going to hurt, especially since his dick was fucking huge. He lined himself up with your core and looked into your eyes.

“Ya ready baby?” He asked shakily, you nodded at him as you bit your lip. He started to enter you slowly and the pain made you gasp and clutch his broad shoulders, you could feel him stretching you out.  
“Ya ok?!” He asked concerned.  
“Mmhmm.” You nodded biting your lip, you didn’t want to tell him how much it hurt because he would stop and you wanted to get this out of the way.  
He continued to slowly add more, inch by inch, letting your tight hole grip him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, he knew he wasn’t going to last long and it worried him. You gripped his shoulders tightly until he eventually bottomed out, filling you completely. He stayed there for a second and kissed you softly before slowly pulling back and thrusting again. He let out a loud moan and bit your neck trying to hold it together as he thrust again. The pain had started to fade now, it just felt kind of numb. He couldn’t control himself any longer and he gripped you tightly as he started to buck his hips wildly and moaning until he spilled himself into the condom. He buried his head in your neck embarrassed he came so fast. You winced as he pulled out and he saw you were bleeding and jumped of the bed.  
“Ya fuckin’ bleedin’! Why ya bleedin’?! Why didn’t ya tell me to stop?!” He yelled panicked, he knew a girl’s first time usually hurt but he wasn’t expecting this, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you. He turned around and pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to banish the tears that were threatening to fall. This was a fucking disaster. You got up and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, kissing his back.  
“Baby its ok, its normal to bleed after your first time, I’m ok. It hurt but it was ok.” You tried to reassure him.  
“Nah it ain’t ok. I fuckin’ hurt ya y/n.” He sighed as he hung his head. You turned him around and grabbed his face in both hands making him look at you.  
“Daryl, please. I love you. I just wanted our first time over with. I’m fine. Next time will be better.” You smiled at him. He nodded and kissed you, still blaming himself and feeling like shit for hurting you.

A week had passed and Daryl hadn’t touched you since, he was convinced he would hurt you again. You were tidying up whilst he was at work and found a book under the sofa cushion, you couldn’t help but laugh when you realised it must be Daryls. You flicked through it and decided to use it to your advantage, if Daryl wasn’t going to touch you, you’d touch him. By the time he got home you’d read the entire book and had learnt a great deal, you felt excited to try something out. You decided on a blow job using the new tips you’d read. You made him dinner like usual and afterwards sat on the sofa together watching t.v.

You started kissing his neck knowing he struggles to resist it and started rubbing his bulge through his pants. He hissed and grabbed your wrist, he couldn’t let it go further. He stood up to remove himself from the situation but you grabbed his belt and removed it quickly.  
“Y/n, what are ya doin’?” He asked as he tried to move away. You didn’t let him though and before he knew it, his boxers and pants were around his ankles. You knelt in front of him as he looked at you with wide eyes as you licked his dick from base to tip. He moaned softly, trying to find the will to walk away, but all thoughts were quashed when you engulfed him fully into your warm wet mouth. He moaned louder and his hands fisted your hair. He’d never had a blow job before, it felt amazing. You kept swirling your tongue around the head and started caressing his balls with your hand. His moaning as getting louder and he threw his head back as he was panting, feeling the pleasure building up. You were planning on swallowing his cum but he dashed those plans as he pulled you up to face him and kissed you greedily.

“I need to be inside ya baby, please?” He begged breathlessly. You smiled, knowing you had him where you wanted him. You got a condom from the drawer and put it on his length, then you pushed him to lay down on the bed, crawling over him. His pupils were blown wide with lust and all he could think about was burying himself into your heat. You kissed him and looked into his eyes as you slowly sank down on his dick, making him moan, and to your surprise, making yourself moan. It actually felt good. He bit his lip when he heard you moan, knowing you were enjoying it made it so much better. You started rolling your hips and the pleasure was intense, you couldn’t help the moans you were making, making Daryl growl and grip your hips tightly as he thrust upwards. You remembered in the book it mentioned the clitoris and where it was, you grabbed one of his hands and guided it to the right place and he started rubbing it.  
“Oh fuck! Daryl!” You gasped, the pleasure just doubled which you didn’t think was possible. Daryl was fascinated, he could feel your walls fluttering against him and it felt so good. He kept rubbing as he thrust upwards and you knew you were close, you couldn’t take any more.  
“I think I’m gonna…” You couldn’t finish your sentence as loud moans, bordering on screams erupted from your mouth as you came undone. As your walls clamped down on him he found his own release, being milked dry by your tight pussy. A string of curses and your name flew out his mouth as he rode out his orgasm with you.   
You collapsed ontop of him, laying on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed your head.

“That was fuckin’ amazin’ baby.” He smiled breathlessly as he nuzzled your hair.  
“I know.” You chuckled as you lay there spent.  
He cupped your face and tilted it up to his and kissed you gently.  
“I love ya so much.” He said sincerely as his thumb stroked your face.  
“I love you too.” You smiled as you kissed his nose. You rolled off him and he disposed of the condom and came back to bed, holding you close. You both fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.


End file.
